A common Enemy is Life
by WriteMeInTheStars
Summary: With new secrets the girls travel to St Hopes in England with their new teacher and protector in an attempt to hide from those who wish to harm them. Not knowing the secret that lay under their feet, well, maybe not for long...


**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this chapter, only the events are mine using the way I think the character would act towards each Rother and in this situation. I am also not following any events from the actual books or TV shows, I am writing a completely different story although there relationships are from different points in the original book series, for example Masey's relationship with the girls is shown is from after they discovered Cam was the target not her, whereas Cam and Zach's relationship is portrayed from when they first got to know each other, for example the first code black they encountered during CoveOps/Culture and Assimilation cumulative exam and when they first kissed, I wanted to use the cockiness and flirty side to Zach towards Cam. The only thing that'll stay the same with the story is that someone is after Cam.**

Standing at the entrance door, it feels like years have gone by since I started waiting for my family to return, but in actual fact it had only been 1 hour 22 minutes and 57.. 58 seconds, that's how it works at my age, we wait to grow up, finish school, move out, but at the moment I was simply waiting for my whole school to be packed full of sun kissed, tanned and loud girls with a million stories of what they had been doing that summer and how excited they are to be back. Luckily as I was thinking up new games to pass the time, I heard the screech of tires on dirt and knew exactly who had arrived. "OMG, Bex I can NOT believe they gave you a license! Your going to KILL US!" Correction, I knew exactly three someones who had arrived. I smiled to myself as I ran out the door and grinned at them, happy to see three of a select few who know everything about me, and I do mean EVERYTHING. Bex, Liz and Masey. My absolute best best best BEST friends. As we all hugged and caught up I noticed two things. One, they are much earlier than usual, And two, Liz hugged me for a very very long time, though I am sure it was just because she was happy to be alive and on solid ground again. Luckily I wasn't the only one to notice the absence of other arrivals. "Where the hell is everyone?" asked Bex. We all look around in confusion for a little while until something dawned on us. We were completely alone in one of the coolest, oldest, securest and most badass places in the world. A spy school. A GIRL spy school. Our school. "Lets say we check out the latest improvements before the other guys do, wouldn't it be SO cool" tempted Masey. We all looked at each other, silently agreeing. Then they follow me through the hall to a small, child-sized door labelled 'Caution: authorized personnel only'. We were instantly interested.

"Ok all I know is that is wasn't here when I went to Grandma's but it was when I got back, it used to be part of the hidden tunnel to the barn and now they are using it for something freaky. Its not longer a tunnel because I have watched loads of people go in and not come out of the barn. And obviously they aren't telling me anything" I explained. Bex straightened her legs and stretched "well we don't have too long before someone comes back so lets get on with it, did they take safety equipment?" she asked.

"No, just standard all purpose Swiss detonating watches, we all have our so it should be fine, they probably have equipment inside so I didn't catch on to what they were up to" I replied, smiling at the fact that they are about to fail. Our first obstacle was the door, unlike normal doors this one has a hand print reading handle, DNA test and a voice password in an ancient dead language. Luckily we had custom tools to get through. "Ok, here is what we have, luckily its enough. A simple glove with trick handprint, a mixture of a few spy's hands will trick it, it'll know they are allowed but won't be able to log who it was. Next we have a trick DNA, works the same way as the handprint. And finally, Cam as you know the language you only need this, it's a voice scrambler, it uses your mom's voice but won't log it because it'll pick up the temporary data excluder add to the sound waves when you speak." explains Liz. We get through it without a hitch and begin to explore.

We quietly make our way down a hallway that lead to a balcony overlooking a mysterious room. The room is twice as big as the dining hall and reminds me of a castle hall, with giant brick walls and candle chandeliers dangling from the ceiling. Despite its old and authentic look we could tell it had been built recently. I had gadgets of all sorts and what appeared to be dentist chairs and surgery tables everywhere. What was mom up to? Then we heard a robotic voice "Welcome, unspecified visitor, you have reached Mod Room X, here we have a number of ways to protect identities and reprogram DNA for safety, these effects will only last a months but are a successful way to keep you safe. Follow Green Route A to get to the Rehabilitation and New Advanced Training Rooms." Unsure of what we had stumbled upon we decided that training rooms where probably safer so we followed the path marked 'Green Route A'.

Once there we heard a new robotic voice and a PowerPoint appeared in the entrance room to the training rooms. "From the begin, we spies have always had enough knowledge to win our fights and be successful as a network. But recent events have caused us to think otherwise. One spy and her cohorts have fooled and tricked us a number of times now and although on our side, she is young and its only a matter of time before she is led astray. In the event of this happening we will have to protect ourselves from her which may lead to destroying her. Cameron Morgan is one of the worlds best and most dangerous spies in training we've seen in a long time and with her knowledge, past and DNA, could make a very powerful and lethal enemy, one who could destroy us all. Meaning we need to advance in case she turns to the side of evil." Gob smacked my friends turn to me, the world of spies is afraid of me? I've only wanted to impress and join them. WOW this is a weird situation. All of a sudden there is laughter from behind us. "Your faces! Ha-ha, that was so funny and worth it. You're so gullible for a bunch of spies. I wish I had a camera. Oh wait, I do…" For some reason we all stay frozen as Zach snaps a picture of us, still with our mouths wide open. Still laughing he walks over to us and waves his hands in front of my face.

"What are you doing here?" I angrily demand to know after I recover from humiliation. He circles me twiddling his thumbs. "Did you miss me? Aww." He replies before Bex lunges at him and tries to grab his shirt, luckily we managed to stop her before he got hurt. She wasn't happy about being tricked. "Talk now or next time we won't be holding her back" I smiled cruelly. He mockingly pretends to be shocked, widening his eye, hand of his heart and inhaling sharply. "And risk being told off by a teacher? Never!" We smirk, pretending to cautiously look around for a teacher, or anyone knowing fully well that we were alone. "Aww, looks like there are none to rescue you at the moment, shame now its just our word against yours Zach, you aren't even supposed to be here. Idiot" I tease. But his smile only gets bigger which, I think, unnerves all of us. "Well that's were your wrong, darling, I am allowed to be here and there is a teacher. Also it's Sir to you. Tada!"

**And there we have it! The opening to my story, please R&R. Tell me what you think and what needs improving?, is there anything that needs changing completely?, is it dramatic enough?, etc. I will happily take criticism and will reply accordingly. **

**Thanks for your time, and remember to keep reading!**

**WriteMeInTheStars xxx 3**


End file.
